Monster Jam World Finals 18
Monster Jam World Finals 18 is a upcoming event that will be held on March 23-25, 2017 at the Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, NV. This will be the first World Finals where both Dennis Anderson and Tom Meents will not be competing, as they are both unable to compete due to injuries. They will still be present at the event, however, as honored guests. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up (being refered to as the Double Down Showdown) # Grave Digger #34 - Krysten Anderson (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Blue Thunder - Matt Cody (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Zombie - Ami Houde (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Max-D 7 - Jared Eichelberger # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier # El Toro Loco (Red) - Mark List (Double Down Showdown Debut) # El Toro Loco (Red) - Kayla Blood # Earth Shaker - Tristan England (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams # Stinger - Zane Rettew (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Jester - Matt Pagliarulo (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Rage - Cory Rummell (Double Down Showdown Debut) # Obsessed - Eric Swanson # Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon Line-Up (as of March 16th) # Adam Anderson - Grave Digger #32 # Morgan Kane - Grave Digger #33 # Jim Koehler - Avenger # Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare # Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter # Mikey Vaters - Overkill Evolution # Charlie Pauken - Monster Mutt # Ryan Anderson - Son-Uva Digger # Coty Saucier - Monster Energy (Ford) # Neil Elliott - Max-D #6 # Scott Buetow - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm (Grafitti) # Marc McDonald - El Toro Loco # Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Jon Zimmer - Dragon # BJ Johnson - Gas Monkey Garage # Brianna Mahon - Scooby Doo # Matt Buyten - Metal Mulisha (World Finals Debut) # Bari Musawwir - Zombie # Chad Fortune - Soldier Fortune # Lee O'Donnell - VP Racing Fuels The Mad Scientist # Colton Eichelberger - Max-D #5 # Colt Stephens - FS1 CleatusColt Stephens (World Finals Debut) # Rosalee Ramer - Wild FlowerRosalee Ramer (World Finals Debut) # Bryce Kenny - Great Clips Mohawk WarriorBryce Kenny (World Finals Debut) # Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco (World Finals Debut) # Buddy Tompkins - Razin' Kane (World Finals Debut) # Randy Brown- Grave Digger #29 (Arena Tour #4 Champion) # Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader (Fox Sports 1 Points Series East Champion) # Todd LeDuc - Monster Energy (Cadillac) (Fox Sports 1 Points Series West Champion) # Tyler Menninga - Grave Digger 23 (East Coast More Monster Jam Champion) (World Finals Debut) # Alex Blackwell - Megalodon # Tristan England - Earth Shaker (Double Down Showdown Champion) (World Finals Debut) Double Down Showdown Racing Round 1: Max-D '''vs. Pirate's Curse '''Obsessed vs. Scooby Doo Saigon Shaker (Crash) ''' vs. Grave Digger Rage vs. '''El Toro Loco (Kayla) Zombie vs. El Toro Loco (List) Blue Thunder ''' vs. Jester (NOTE: Blue Thunder wins, but is unable to continue due to damage: Jester advances instead). '''Earth Shaker vs. Alien Invasion Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Stinger Round 2: Saigon Shaker vs. EL Toro Loco (Kayla) Max-D vs. Obsessed Earth Shaker vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Crash) Jester vs. El Toro Loco (List) Semi Finals: El Toro Loco (List) vs. Earth Shaker Obsessed vs. Saigon Shaker Championship Race: Earth Shaker vs. Obsessed (Crash) Double Down Showdown Encore All DDS competitors come out to do donuts. Unlike the previous years, this time the trucks would have fireworks at the tailgate of their trucks. Racing Championship Round 1: Max-D (Elliot) vs. Solder Fortune Monster Energy (Saucer) vs. Mohawk Warrior El Toro Loco (Mcdonald) vs. The Mad Scientist (red lights race: disqualified) Monster Mutt (red lights race: disqualified) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Northern Nightmare Team Hotwheels Firestorm vs. T/B/A Gas Monkey Garage vs. T/B/A Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Lucas Oil Crusader Avenger vs. Zombie Dragon (red lights race: disqualifed) vs. Overkill Evolution Monster Energy (Leduc) vs. Scooby Doo Fox Sports 1 Cleatus vs. Wild Flower El Toro Loco (McDonough) (crash) vs. Max-D (Eichelberger) (NOTE: Mcdouough wins, but due to her crash, she is unable to return due to truck damage. Eichelberger advances). Earth Shaker vs. Grave Digger (Brown) Bounty Hunter vs. Son Uva Digger Round 2: El Toro Loco (Mcdonald) vs. Monster Energy (Saucer) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Grave Digger (Kane) Team Hotwheels Firestorm vs. Gas Monkey Garage Lucas Oil Crusader vs. Megalodon Avenger vs. Max-D (Elliot) Overkill Evolution vs. Monster Energy (Leduc) Grave Digger (Brown) vs. Son Uva Digger Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Fox Sports 1 Cleatus Quarter Finals: Grave Digger (Menningna) '''vs. Monster Energy (Leduc) (Red Lights, disqualified) '''Gas Monkey Garage vs. Megalodon Overkill Evolution vs Avenger Son-Uva Digger '''vs. Max-D (Eichelberger) Semi Finals: '''Grave Digger (Menningna) vs. Gas Monkey Garage Avenger vs. Son-Uva Digger Championship Race: Grave Digger (Menningna) vs. Son-Uva Digger Racing Encore All racing competitors come out and line the track. The Monster Jam 25th Anniversary truck came out, and circled the track, before doing a backflip over Son-Uva Digger. Then, all Young Guns, and other Displays came out onto the track. Freestyle TBA Freestyle Encore TBA Other Rewards These awards were given out on the night of March 24th 2017, before the racing competition began. * Fastest Qualifier: Coty Saucer/Monster Energy * Rising Star of the Year: Matt Pagliarulo/Jester * Stadium Freestyle of the Year: Todd Leduc/Monster Energy * Rookie of the Year: Camden Murphy: Pirate's Curse Reception As of March 24th 2017, this World Finals has been generally well received, due to its exciting Double Down racing event. Fans also praised the addition of a water fountain, which has not been used in the World Finals since World Finals 11. Although fans found the Double Down encore to be rather underwhelming. Concerns for the rest of the World Finals include a potential dirt-exclusive freestyle course as well as the use of judges. Some fans also criticized using the same racing track and color scheme for the track as Monster Jam World Finals 17 the year before. Trivia * Neither Tom Meents or Dennis Anderson will be competing in this World Finals as both are out due to injuries. This makes it the first World Finals without both Meents and Anderson, the first without Tom Meents and the first without Dennis Anderson since Monster Jam World Finals 4: these statistics include World Finals 0, in-which both drivers competed (in Meents' case, in Bulldozer). * The More Monster Jam Central and West Coast champions, Cole Venard and Justin Sipes respectively, were originally going to compete in the event, but will not attend due to unknown reasons. * Alex Blackwell drove Megalodon for Justin, while Randy Brown drove Grave Digger for Cole's absence * This is the first World Finals since Monster Jam World Finals 11 to have a fountain obstacle. This is likely for two reasons: to commemorate Avenger's 20th anniverary, as well as complaints of previous tracks lacking a fountain, causing Koehler to provide his own water feature himself. * This year's Young Guns Shootout (A.K.A Double Down Showdown) was the first to have a truck lose a tire (Matt Cody's Blue Thunder in Round 1 against Jester, sending Jester to the next round despite losing). * This was the first year two of the same truck faced off in racing: the two trucks would be Tyler Menninga and Morgan Kane in Grave Digger, with Menninga getting the win. This situation almost happened in 2015 at World Finals 16 between Damon Bradshaw and Coty Saucier's Monster Energy trucks, but Bradshaw would have technical problems, giving Saucer a pass-by victory. Exhibition Trucks Ride Trucks BKT Grave Digger #11 Mighty Monster Bus Wheels of Freedom Displays Airborne Ranger Barbarian Big Kahuna BKT 2nd Bounty Hunter Carolina Crusher Cyclops (2016) Cyclops (restored classic) Devastator D'Sturbed Enforcer Extinguisher "Grandma" Grave Digger Grave Digger the Legend Hillbilly Deluxe Ice Cream Man Illuminator Iron Outlaw Jail Bird Joey Strong Master of Disaster (Rettew) Maniac Maverik Monster Trakker Midnight Rider Monster Jam 25th Anniversary Monster Mutt Rottweiler Monster Patrol (Phelps) New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) Nitro Menace Obsession Over Bored Paddy Wagon (ride truck) Play'n For Keeps Quadzilla Rat Attack Reptoid Scarlet Bandit Stealth 2nd Team Hot Wheels Firestorm The Law (Other) Time Flys T-Maxxx T-Wrecks Unnamed & Untamed USA-1 War Machine Warrior Wild Thang Wonder Woman Xtreme Diesel The Xtermigator Entertainment Zone FMX BMX Freestyle Sport Bikes Drifters Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:2017 events